


【MCU】【盾冬】【Stucky】Sex Test（pwp）

by Wind1217Chaser



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind1217Chaser/pseuds/Wind1217Chaser





	【MCU】【盾冬】【Stucky】Sex Test（pwp）

“嘿，你要的男孩儿来了。”

Steve冲着手机漫不经心地开口，视线穿过吧台前拥挤的人群，落在酒吧一角那个孤零零的身影上。话音落下，那人似乎是注意到了Steve的目光，飞快地往吧台的方向扫了一眼，又转过头去，没有给Steve留下看清他的脸的时间。

过去一个星期的每个晚上，他都会在这个时间出现在Steve的酒吧，身影被白色的校服包裹着，在刺眼的灯光照耀下，显得与周围不协调极了。

“你确定你想要他？”Steve收回视线，抽出一根烟叼在嘴里，但没有点燃，“他可不像是跟我们一样的人。他看上去还不到二十岁呢。”

电话那头是Steve的一个老主顾，似乎刚喝了不少酒，说话时连舌头都打结。“Rogers先生，这……这就不劳您关心了，您只要把他给我送过来，钱我是一分都不……不敢少的。”

Steve愉快地应了一声“成交”，挂断了电话。正如对方所说，凡是认识他的人没一个敢赖他的账。他从吧台边站起身，一口没抽的烟被随手放在台面上，几个女人用眼神互相攻击着想寻找机会将它占为己有，她们涂着鲜艳指甲的手在那根烟上方停留了好半晌，最终却没有一只敢真的去拿。

Steve并不关心女人间无聊至极的勾心斗角。他正走向酒吧的角落，去达成他今晚的目标。他经过时，身边的男男女女无论是在喝酒、跳舞还是接吻，都不约而同地中止了动作，诚惶诚恐地目送他走过去，才松下一口气，牵强地整理好表情继续刚才未完成的事。

角落里的男孩把这一切都看在了眼里。当Steve不请自来地在他对面坐下，他看着自己的脚尖往椅子里缩了缩，说话时声音不高，但是很清晰：“他们害怕你。”

“是吗？”Steve忽略了他话音里隐晦的刺探意味，靠上椅背翘起双腿做出一副足可以以假乱真的放松姿态，“你看起来真小，上大学了吗？”

这次男孩的音量提高了少许：“大二。”

“真小。”Steve笑着重复了一遍，招手叫来酒保，报出两个一长串的酒名，男孩甚至来不及分辨他用的是哪种语言。“总低着头干什么？我请你喝一杯吧。我叫Steve Rogers，这里的老板，你叫我Steve就好。”他主动把右手伸过去。

男孩犹豫了片刻，还是伸出了手。“Bucky.”他的自我介绍简短到只有一个单词，而且隐去了姓氏，Steve觉得就连这个名字的真实性都有待商榷。“你……为什么要请我？”

这还用问？Steve在心里说。因为很不幸，你第一回进我的酒吧就被一个重口味的老男人盯上了，现在他觉得yy满足不了自己了打算亲自上，给我一大笔钱要我把你绑到他床上去，你觉得我会怎么做？当然这些话他不可能真的说出口，他早就准备好了另一套天衣无缝的说辞和一张足够真诚的笑脸。

只不过接下来这些都派不上用场了。

因为那个自称Bucky的男孩子把头抬起来了。Steve明显一顿，把已经到了嘴边的话全部生生咽了回去。

——fuck，那老家伙的眼光还真不错。

他注视着Bucky的眼睛想。这是他第一次近距离地观察它们。这双眼睛混合了比例精巧的蓝和灰，从而营造出一种只要一眼就足够令人难忘的独特美感。男孩儿长长的睫毛颤动着，眼神里紧张和期待并存，不过Steve并没有去想这两种神色都是因为什么。他殷红的双唇轻轻地抿起来，十个指尖交叉着抵住下颌，坐姿端正地好像坐在他对面的是大学里的教授，而不是一个素昧平生的酒吧老板。

见Steve迟迟没有作声，Bucky眨了眨眼睛，视线又一次垂下去。幸好这时酒送上来了，Steve不用再去思考如何给自己解围，抬起一只手自然地靠近酒杯。

他衣袖里藏着特制的药粉，只要抖一抖手腕，那些粉末就会让Bucky失去意识，然后他就可以等着收钱了。这是个微乎其微的小动作，Steve绝对可以做到毫无破绽。

他的手在半空中停顿了。Bucky还维持着刚才的姿势，小心地用眼角望着他，瞳孔折射出顶灯浅金色的光。

Steve做了个请的手势，在Bucky之后端起自己的酒杯。他看见桌子对面的男孩试探着抿了一小口，白皙的脸颊很快红了一大片，还坚持着小声道谢。然后没有任何预兆地，Steve扯开了自己衬衫的袖口。一包小小的白色粉末掉在桌子上。

他和Bucky都愣住了。

“Okey，如你所见，我本来是打算把这个放进你的杯子里的。”Steve终于在一阵尴尬的沉默里挤出一句开场白，而后顺水推舟地把前因后果都和盘托出了，只是语速有些偏快。向其他人讲述自己想法的感觉并不好，像是把心脏剖出来公开展览一样，但Steve没有去管。

“……现在我改变主意了，因为——”Steve结束了坦白，拉长尾音，身体前倾对上Bucky的眼睛，把他的脸抬起来些许，满意地欣赏他眼底几乎要化为实质的不安。

“——我更希望你能和我一起度过这个夜晚。”

Bucky的表情定格了，全身紧绷起来，好像他面前放着的是一触即发的炸药，不是无害的酒杯。沉默又一次在两人之间蔓延开来。在Steve的耐心即将耗尽的前一刻，Bucky才小声给出了回答。一个完全在Steve意料之外的回答。

“我很愿意。”他这么说。

接着又补充了一句：“我第一次走进这里的时候就这么想了。”

Steve眼中的惊讶一闪而过。他微笑着握住Bucky放在桌子上的手，另一只手却伸进了口袋，摸索着解开了手机的锁屏。

可Bucky对这一切都没有察觉，更没有看见Steve手机显示屏上那条发送时间为“刚刚”的消息：

“先帮你验验货，完事了再送过去。”

“你害怕了吗，嗯？可是我记得你说过你很愿意的。”

Steve微微俯身凑近Bucky耳边，恰到好处地压低了声音。此时他们一同被Steve亲手锁在酒吧二楼的一个房间里，脸色绯红的棕发男孩大口喘着气，努力让自己的后穴吞下身前男人挺立的性器。

“胆子不小，boy。”Steve玩弄着男孩浅粉色的乳尖调笑出声，“我让你坐上来，你还真的这么做了……那就继续吧，”他说着偏了偏头，恶意地顶了一下腰，“——让我看看你能做到什么程度。”

Bucky双腿大开坐在Steve腿上，校服裤子早就掉在一边，嘴唇被他自己咬得近乎失去血色。他用一只手撑着床沿勉强支撑住身体，将沾满了冰凉润滑剂的另一只尽量往后穴里送。那个微张的小口只吞下了Steve性器的半个顶端就到了极限，第一次的痛楚让Bucky的手轻微颤抖着，晶亮的液体顺着指尖一滴接一滴地落在坚硬的柱身上。他用手指一寸寸地感受着对方惊人的长度，在穴口被撑开的一瞬发出压抑不住的细小呜咽声，像某种受伤小动物的呻吟。

他的乳尖依然被Steve掌握在手里，那一点儿快感几乎成了他全部勇气的来源。他无意识却又无师自通地挺起胸膛迎合Steve的手，下身缓缓移动着想要让他进得更深。同样超标的疼痛和兴奋都在撕扯他的神经，也瓜分着他仅存的理智。当穴内的异物感突然变得明显，Bucky甚至没有反应过来那根手指并不属于他自己。

那根手指很漂亮，他的肠壁收紧了告诉他这一点。修长，干净，骨节分明，覆盖着均匀的茧，正在他的身体里探寻。指腹悠然地滑过柔软滚烫地内壁，抚平层叠的褶皱，动作近乎优雅，像是把玩着一件艺术品。Bucky腰身一软，他能清晰地感觉到混合了他体液的润滑从那个被强行打开的小口里流出来，蜿蜒过腿根带来些微痒意。撑在床上的手到底坚持不住了，Bucky整个人在重力作用下摔倒在Steve怀里，后穴毫无预兆地将对方性器容纳下近一半。Steve低低地抽了一口气，看向Bucky的眼神逐渐变得晦暗而危险。Bucky被这突如其来的进入折磨得不轻，他抬起泛着水光的眼睛，正望见两片风暴中的汪洋，打定了主意要把他拖进漩涡深处吞噬殆尽。

“着急了吗，Bucky？”

Steve把放进Bucky身体里的手指抽出来，猛地扣住他的肩膀让两人共同倒向床上，性器借助冲力破开穴肉的阻碍顶入从未被开拓过的最深处，肠壁绝好的触感令Steve愉悦地叹了口气。Bucky脸上的血色顿时褪至一干二净，仓皇间他双手撑在Steve身侧作为缓冲，嘴唇因为后穴中的剧痛感颤抖着，可他还是非要开口说话，尽管连声音也在发抖。

“Steve，你……你叫了我的名字。”

Steve闻言意外地一扬眉，重新打量起此时的Bucky。汗水打湿了男孩额前的发丝，他眉头紧紧皱着，脸色白得像纸，全身脱力地靠在Steve怀里，唇角却还固执地扬着一个不太成形的笑容。Steve扳着他的下颌迫使他仰头，那一刻，他想起Bucky说过的那句话：“我从第一次看到你时就这么想了。”

他亲吻了他。毫不犹豫地。

这个吻就是火种。

在漫长的调情过程中积攒的情欲火药被统统点燃，随之而来的火海将两具交缠的肉体一起吞没。Steve忽然觉得一阵轻松，似乎他一直以来借助逢迎假笑和虚与委蛇隐藏的那些情感都找到了宣泄的出口，只是因为这个吻，和面前这个值得他去亲吻的人。

他开始了侵略，扶着Bucky的腰引导初尝情事的男孩把身为猎物的自己送到野兽嘴边。Steve找准了Bucky的敏感点反复地冲撞并研磨，听他用带着哭腔的嘶哑嗓音一遍又一遍地喊着自己的名字，看他干净的性器一次次挺起又溅出白色浊液，直至再也射不出任何东西。

Bucky在一次高潮过后失神的间隙里看着Steve的蓝眼睛想，值了。

他爱上眼前这个男人只用了一秒，就是一周前那个夜晚他推开酒吧门的那一秒。

他们用尽了全部的力气相互拥抱，无休止地交换着气息和津液，仿佛哪怕只有一秒的停顿也会让这个梦境一样荒诞却又过分美好的夜晚宣告结束。不知道现在几点了。Steve射在Bucky体内时，这个念头突兀地冒出来。但这不重要，完全不重要——一点也不。

Steve靠着床头平复了呼吸，起身把早已昏睡过去的Bucky托在怀里走向浴室。月光从窗帘的缝隙里透进来，把两人的影子拉得很长很长。

安顿好Bucky之后，Steve已经一动都不想再动了。他太累了，身体和精神上都是。可是他享受这样的疲惫。

或者说，他享受疲惫带来的真实感。

他顺着床沿慢慢地跌坐在地上，目光扫过散落一地的凌乱衣物。蓦地，他从Bucky皱成一团的校服外套口袋里看见露出来的证件一角。

Steve动了动手指把它抽出来。那是一张学生证，“姓名”一栏印着“James Buchanan Barnes”，而在照片上，他的男孩正有点儿腼腆地冲他微笑。

……原来他从始至终没有说过一句谎话。

Steve摸到了自己的手机。他按亮屏幕，上面显示出一大堆未接来电和未读短信，都来自那位可怜的老主顾。可他在带Bucky进房间之前就预料到了这一点，提前把手机静音了，所以这些都没能打扰到他们。

Steve把消息提醒彻底清空了，然后翻到老主顾的号码输入一条信息点下“发送”，几乎是在放下手机的一瞬间，他就睡着了，一只手还和Bucky十指紧扣着。

而他发出去的那条信息是：

“The Test is over.He's mine.（验货结束，他是我的了。）”

——END——


End file.
